A Beautiful Mind
by Sakura's Pointe Shoes
Summary: Ruth visits Harry again in 301. RH!


Title: A Beautiful Mind

Genre: Angst/Romance

A/N: This was inspired by a scene in Alias. Takes place in 301, after Ruth visits Harry in the hospital. Much RH sappiness, and ALOT of angst, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Spooks belongs to the BBC/Dave Wolstencroft/Kudos and other people I probably do not know about.

* * *

When she first arrived in the drab hospital room, she couldn't help but stare as he slept quietly despite his harsh injury. She slowly shut the door so that she wouldn't wake him up, or alert the medical staff that she -the intruder from earlier- was back to bother Mr. Pearce. She mentally remembered to thank Danny for lending her a set of lockpicks, since the door on Harry's room had been locked like it had been when she tried to give him the message earlier.

As she pulled up a beaten up old chair, she noticed how the serene expression on his lovely face morphed into a frown, and she wondered what she could do for him, anything to ease the pain in his arm. He moaned a little, and muttered something unintelligible, and before she realized what she was doing, she reached out to hold his hand. (on his good arm, of course)

The mere contact seemed to have appeased him, and he began to sleep peacefully once more. Now that she was here, holding his hand, she wondered what she would do if he suddenly woke up. She'd see his wonderful eyes gazing up at her, and his kissable lips utter her name..._Damn._ Another distraction. She absolutely abhorred how whenever she began thinking about him, her mind would dream up a scenario involving a sappy confession of love, and then getting married and having kids..._Damn Damn Damn!_She remembered what she told the nurse earlier.

_"Please..." The nurse looked at her uncertainly as she continued, "I'm having his child,"  
At first she congratulated herself for the excellent depiction of a woman desperate to see the love of her life because it seemed to be her only reason to live- And then stopped because she realized that what she had portrayed as a lie was exactly what she actually was. Minus the child part, however.  
_

Because she was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't see the immense surprise on Harry's face whe he woke up.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" She spoke gently, with what she hoped was a pleasing tone.

"I'm...I...I don't know. I feel like I've hit my head." He looked around confusedly. Ruth was beginning to worryfor her employer.

"Harry..." She started carefully. She saw the grogginess in his demeanor disappear when he sat up all of a sudden. As she tried to lay him back down on the pillows, he protested, "I know, I forgot to pick Catherine up from ballet, I'm sorry Liz. Will you go get her? I don't think I feel up to driving."

Shock wasn't even close to describing what she was feeling. Once she realized what was happening, she knew she had to play along with it because it wouldn't be wise to tell him that he was divorced and his daughter was in Tel Aviv. No, it wouldn't be wise to tell such a man that he was having a memory lapse.

_It must be the drugs they gave him earlier._

He stared right up at her and she saw the love in his eyes. She would have swooned, she would have jumped for joy to see it, but not now. Because that love was for Elizabeth Pearce. Not for Ruth Evershed.

So she played a part, just as she did this morning, just as anyone in their profession had to.

"Of course, love. You look so tired, just get some rest." Ruth cursed herself a hundred times over as her eyes began to tear up. Now was not the time for her hurt and guilt to surface, not while she was staring at the source of it. She almost forgot that their hands were locked, until he brought hers to his lips and kissed it. Her heart skipped a beat and she forced herself to smile, despite the tear that rolled down her face.

Harry frowned to see her tears, and in his current delusional state, he couldn't help but pull her close and kiss her.

Ruth considered pulling away, telling him that she really must be going-- to pick up Catherine of course, but she didn't have the heart to leave him yet, or to deny herself the temporary pleasure.

His lips were every bit as kissable and soft as they looked, and she had to admit- he was a_damn_good kisser. He removed his good hand from hers and reached up to wipe a tear off of her cheek. The kiss ended, and they broke apart, Ruth was trying so hard to get her breathing back under control. She stood from the chair, almost knocking it over, and she clasped his hand once more.

"I really must go get Catherine." A small shred of triumph rushed through her as she steeled her voice to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"Ah yes," He sighed sleepily, "I'll see you later?" Ruth nodded, and helped him get settled underneath the thin white blanket and amongst the pillows.

"I love you," She whispered before she left, but he was already asleep.

END!

A/N: Please review!


End file.
